


across the (en)counter

by tabismew



Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [7]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cliche, Clumsy and Awkward Barista Gulf, Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Nosy Mild and Saint, Pining, Professor Mew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: “You know that you’ve been at this whole stalker for about a month now. You could probably talk to him at this point.""I talk to him!”“Gulf, ‘M-m-mew doesn’t count as talking, honey.” Mild started and Gulf's about to defend himself and say stupid things when Mild waved him off and raised his hand, “Please for the love of your mother and father, Don’t be one of those barista who creep from across the counter and lets the love of their life pass by, never indulging in a real conversation with their object of affection.”Coffee shop!AU
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935901
Comments: 27
Kudos: 281





	across the (en)counter

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee shop AUs are not my cup of tea but since I’ve never written one before for MewGulf, so here it is. 
> 
> I opened my laptop last week and I noticed that I still have few Mewgulf fics on there that I didn’t publish so I’m dropping everything here since I’ve been so inactive. Hehehe.
> 
> Also, This was kinda based on Taylor Swift's song from her LOVER album, I think he knows (Stream Lover & Folklore) 
> 
> WARNINGS: have unashamed fluffy fluffiness that will make you sick.

It's a mixture of humorous and crazy because Gulf heard Mew first before he saw him, and he knew it didn’t mean anything at all, but his heart still went just a little but playful inside his chest.

It was past eight in the evening at that time, thirty minutes until the shop closes and Gulf was scrolling down through his phone, when someone entered the café at the same time the while room filled with a rough voice, and Gulf almost fell on the ground, Damn, Okay, He was exaggerating but he really almost fell, that was the hottest sound he had ever heard in his entire existence.

He couldn’t event tell why because it was supposed to be love at first sight and not love at first sound, and maybe that’s why Gulf was a little bit scared to just turn his head and look up, and he would never admit it. Maybe he wouldn’t have turned, except he had a dumbass friend who called his name from the entrance of the stop.

He had to.

And he wasn’t really surprised. Maybe a little bit star struck because when he looked up and his eyes didn’t meet his friends instead his damn stupid eyes landed on the owner of the _hottest voice I’ve ever heard,_ and Gulf was already invested and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the gorgeous man who looked like he just stepped out of GQ magazine.

The man took a seat first at the nearest table, and he was talking to someone. Gulf leaned on the counter, purposely wanting to hear the conversation the gorgeous human being was having. Seriously, Just how many times Gulf had seen people have a normal conversation on the phone? And this was the first time he minded someone else's business though. But then, It talked a lot about how he felt, how his voice made his heart wonky in just matter of minutes. 

_Completely ridiculous._

“So you want me to read Dickinson's works? Huh, I didn’t think she was boring, Her works aren’t just my cup of tea, There’s a difference.” 

He didn’t hear much about what they were talking about because the man stood up and Gulf was just staring at his entire face, He didn’t care about any sounds anymore because there’s an Adonis inside the café and he should admire the view.

He heard him mumbled about Coffee laté, and next thing he knew Mild already relayed the man's order on the counter, Gulf actually made the man's name wrong, two times- _two_ _fucking times-_ because his head was up in the clouds somewhere.

_New._

_Meu_

_MEW._

He thought maybe Cloud 9, but he laughed at himself, that's just too cheesy. But okay, Mew was the man's name. This was really getting ridiculous, Not when he didn’t even know the guy- just his name and now he's so enamored with him.

Still, that didn’t stop the word from rolling beautifully out from his tongue when Gulf called him up to get his Coffee laté.

 _Mew_. 

Gulf liked it, loved it. He loved it too much for a first encounter. It felt right on his lips when he said it. 

“Thank you,” Mew, Mew, Mew- said as he took his coffee from the counter, _God_ , he smelt so good too, as Gulf took himself to his own fantasy dreamland, and his heart skipped a beat. His first time being spoke by the voice.

“You’re-” That’s the only words he formulated because the man already took off his leave but Gulf smiled anyway, “Welcome.” 

* * *

Gulf was a little bit disappointed when Mew didn’t show up for the next three days at nine in the evening which is really beyond stupid because the café closes at nine and maybe the first time Mew went at the shop was also the last. Maybe he didn’t really live in Bangkok, maybe he’s from other country or province or somewhere else. He didn’t really know – the mere fact that the only thing he knew about him was his name was disappointing.

Last night, he tried to look for his SNS accounts but much for his luck, he didn’t find any. If only he knew his last name them then he might’ve found one. And of course, He also ranted to Mild and Saint all about him, and he didn’t think he could take the teasing he'd receive if he ever saw Mew again.

But then – It contradicted what he felt because he prayed to God’s above that the man of his dreams would show up and his prayers were answered. 

Mew walked in at seven in the evening, which is really, really, really perfect because Gulf works from two in the afternoon to closing time of the shop. It didn’t even matter that Mew was sporting a puffy coat and black pants with glasses, _Jesus Christ_ , he even looked more handsome with those freaking glasses.

Stupid handsome face, that was.

The second he saw him, Gulf smiled brightly and Mild nearly choked by the way his best friend was smiling disgustingly, he wasn’t so subtle at all.

Mild nudged him on the side, Gulf hoped Mew didn’t notice the teasing smirk his friend was giving him.

“Good evening, Sir. What can I get you?” Mild asked, and was it just Gulf, or Mild sounded a bit of a dying platypus. He shifted nervously, Why was he nervous again? 

“Americano, please.” Mew answered, looking at Mild then he pulled his wallet from his pocket. 

Mild rang one up and slightly elbowed Gulf on the ribs again. “Hear that, Gulfie? One Americano.” He wanted to punch his face at that moment for giving his stupid ugly nickname an emphasis as if he wanted the world to know it. 

This time, Gulf didn’t mess up Mew's name, he perfectly scribbled it on the cup with love and adoration before giving it to him.

“Me-“ He started to call out just enough for him to hear before turning around and almost throwing the order when he saw the man already at the counter, “Mew.” He stupidly yet successfully breathe.

Mew smiled.

“Thank you.” Mew muttered, grabbing the cup – and holy moly mother of cow – directly from Gulf's hands, their fingers brushing and Gulf almost choked because of the shivers rolled down his entire body.

“You’re Welcome, Sir.” Gulf mumbled, still dazed and then the gorgeous man looked at him a bit concerned. Or that’s what he saw.

“Gulfie, right?” Mew started, _holy shit_ , Mew said Gulfie, He actually hated that nickname before but – he just got used to it when his friends started calling him that sometimes and now Mew called him Gulfie and it sounded so damn cute. “Are you okay? You look a little bit red.”

Gulf swallowed the lump on his throat, This is real, He wanted to slap himself. Mew was talking to him, he smiled awkwardly, Mew caught him blushing. So embarrassing.

“Uh, It’s just…. It’s really hot in here.” Gulf laughed awkwardly, That’s just so damn stupid reason. Shit, It would have been really better if he didn’t open his mouth.

Mew raised his brow, his squishy brow, “Your café is air-conditioned, though. I’m actually getting cold and you’re hot?” 

_No, you’re the one who’s hot_.

God, He was making a fool out himself. Just how obvious he could be? 

Gulf opened his mouth and was about to answer when a sudden phone ringing erupted and saved Gulf from one of the most if not the most embarrassing encounter ever.

It was Mew's phone – he didn’t answer it, he just fished it out from his pocket and waited until the phone stopped ringing. He looked at Gulf again, he smiled.

_Jesus, Have mercy on me. Why is this man so damn gorgeous? Why?_

“I need this coffee so much. Thank you, Gulfie.” Mew muttered and he started making his way out. 

Gulf exhaled. And inhaled again then exhaled. 

He said Gulfie two times, Gulf's going to write it down on his diary later. He will. 

Mild laughed behind him, “So what’s it like to hear him say your name, Gulfie?”

It's like heaven.

* * *

The next day Mew came at the café again, he ordered his usual Americano and Gulf almost slipped down the floor because of that stupid rag. The hell.

The result, he poured down Mew's coffee on the floor and was really embarrassed because he was already at the counter waiting for his coffee to arrive.

“Shit,” Gulf mumbled to himself. “Not today Satan, Not today.” 

He heard his voice cleared his throat, “Hey, you okay?” 

Gulf stood up after picking up the cup of coffee, he smiled awkwardly again, “Yeah, I’m just.. I’m sorry for the inconvenience. I'll just have to make your coffee again. Give me five minutes.”

Mew just smiled, _Stop smiling like that, mister!_

“It’s okay, Just be careful next time. We don’t want you breaking your ribs and getting soaked from the hot coffee.” 

Gulf didn’t say anything or laugh at it, not because it wasn’t funny but because he wanted to register those words, he wanted to put all those words in his brain and write them down later. Those were the longest sentence spoken by Mew to him. 

His mind was somewhere, a little bit dysfunctional right now.

Mew looked worried now, his intense and mysterious and sexy eyes were gazing down at him, and he was a bit embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck, “Hey, I’m sorry. I was just joking. I didn’t mean to-“ 

Gulf cut him off almost immediately. It was cute that he looked worried because he thought he might had crossed the line. “No, It’s okay. Don’t worry, I’m really clumsy.”

Mew looked even more embarrassed, “I didn’t cross a line, Did I?”

God, He was so polite. He’s perfect.

“No.” 

Mew smiled in response and Gulf smiled back. “I’ll make your coffee now.” 

“Yeah, Thank you.”

* * *

Mew started coming to the café every seven in the evening, he would always sit at the table by the window they have on the opposite side of the lounge, and Gulf fell in love with him a little bit more.

Sometimes the man would smile at him. Sometimes he would praise the coffee, and sometimes he would order a croissant.

It had been a month since the first encounter and Gulf felt like it’s always the first time because whenever he sees him, he would feel his heart jumping happily and he was a little bit afraid, he’s never been in love, the last time he thought of falling in love, it scared him.

He witnessed how his friends got their hearts broken, and he didn’t think he would ever want to experience that. He witnessed how his sister’s husband cheated on her and left her wrecked.

It was scary, love is scary because you’ll never know how much it'd affect every aspect of your life.

He was scared of falling in love. It was too messy and complicated.

But now it happened, He was scared of falling in love but now he’s falling, hard and intense with the man he barely even knew. Damn, He’s really hopeless.

Love is a scary thing indeed, but having the courage to love is brave.

* * *

"Did you see the man of your wet dreams today?” Mild asked after Gulf managed to get through five hours without mentioning the handsome man once. He was actually surprised Mild bothered to asked since normally he would fake choke and roll eye every time Gulf tried to talk about Mew's sharp jawline that could cut a paper, or his eyebrows, his lips and sexy eyes but then Gulf realized that his friend just probably wanted to hear more so he can make fun of him.

“Well yeah, He came in earlier than seven and nine.” Gulf answered and Mild groaned loudly.

“And then?” 

Gulf tilted his head to look at his friend, “And then what?”

Mild scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Gulf, there’s gotta be more than that! What did he say? Did he talk to you? What?” 

“No. He was really in hurry and he didn’t even spare me a glance. He was looking down on his phone all throughout the fifteen minutes he spent here.” Gulf muttered, and his lips slightly formed into a pout. 

He wanted to hear the man’s voice but Mew seemed distracted and distressed.

Gulf flushed suddenly when he realized that he has been spending more and more time here since Mew started coming. He started going after lunch, meaning 1 pm, an hour before his shift starts just incase Mew would show up a bit early in the afternoon.

“You know that you’ve been at this whole stalker for about a month now. You could probably talk to him at this point,” Mild informed him in a as matter of fact way.

“I talk to him!” Gulf said in defense, although he couldn’t look at his friend's eyes directly instead he turned his gaze at the entrance door of the café.

“Gulf, ‘M-m-mew doesn’t count as talking, honey.” Mild started and Gulf's about to defend himself and say stupid things when Mild waved him off and raised his hand, “Please for the love of your mother and father, Don’t be one of those barista who creep from across the counter and lets the love of their life pass by, never indulging in a real conversation with their object of affection.” He finished, putting some sense into Gulf's head.

Gulf grabbed the rag on top of the counter and threw it at Mild's way.

“What was that for?” 

“For slapping me with reality!” 

“Ha, Talk to him tomorrow Gulf. It’s tomorrow or never.” 

“Whatever.” 

Gulf said, Maybe he really should. But whenever he wanted to ask Mew about something, his surname or whatever that would cross his mind, it seemed like he would always found himself dumbstruck.

* * *

  
One day, Mew came early, he entered the café at four in the afternoon, made his way straight to the counter. Mew was wearing a white polo shirt with two buttons opened revealing his collarbone, sleeves rolled up into two, his broad shoulders and buffed chest were evident. He was also wearing black pants and oh god his legs, his legs were very long and you know what they say, long legs meant big _di-_ “Dickinson, Have you read Dickinson's poem I taste a liquor never brewed?” 

Gulf was taken aback to say the least, usually customers would ask for their coffees and normally Mew would just say Americano, please. And this day wasn’t just a normal day because Mew was here and he was asking Gulf about some Dickinson's poem, he laughed quietly because just a while ago he was thinking about long legs and big-you-know.

Okay so, Dickinson. He knew the name, She was a novelist and a very prominent one along with Shakespeare but the poem Mew was talking about, he didn’t have any idea.

“Huh?” He breathes, Mentally congratulating himself that he was able to say something when Mew was smiling at him. Jeez, Can’t this man be more handsome and charming?

Mew chuckled and put his both hands inside his pockets, then he stood straight. Gulf noticed just how tall Mew really was. “From tankards scooped in Pearl. Not all frankort berries, Yield such an alcohol.”

Although, Gulf didn’t really have any idea about what it was, He smiled, “That was a good poem about liquor.”

Mew laughed, and he turned bashful, “Yeah. Sorry. I was reading all of her poems just this morning and I was really engrossed with all of it.” 

Gulf's heart jumped, He’s not just a handsome face, really. 

“Ah,” Gulf started, “You’re into reading? He asked – wanting to know more about him since Mew started a conversation might as well grab the chance.

“Yeah,” Mew said, “And a friend recommended Dickinson's poems and I wasn’t disappointed.”

“Oh,” Gulf muttered, “I bet you’re working. What’s your job?” 

Was it really okay to ask this kind of question?

“I’m a professor at Chonglakorn University.” 

_Damn, A professor? What a perfect human being!_

“Really?” Gulf sounded more amused, “What subjects are you teaching?” 

Mew smiled, like he was glad Gulf asked about it, “I teach subjects related to engineering. You know, Calculus, Advance Statistics, and Physics.” 

Shit, Gulf was sure Mew got a sexy brain. Too bad, Gulf hated everything related to numbers. He's the type of person who doesn’t want to think much, solve numbers or find the x and y.

“Wow, That’s great.” The only words Gulf could come up with but honestly he’s beyond amused.

“How about you, though?” 

“Me?” Gulf said, he didn’t expect that question, so he pointed to himself and Mew just nodded, “Well, I got my bachelor’s degree in BA Communication last two months ago and I’m just waiting for some company’s call.” 

Mew nodded his head, “Oh, So you just finished college. How old are you if you don’t mind me asking?”

_Babe, I’m glad you asked._

“I'm twenty two. You?”

“Twenty nine.” 

Seven years age gap? That’s not too bad, Gulf thought. But he wondered if Mew's already taken? He wanted to ask actually but that’s just too personal considering they weren’t even close.

After that, they fell in silence, until Mew spoke, “And oh, Americano, please.”

“Yeah, yeah, Sure.”

Gulf rang one up, didn’t mess Mew's name and when he handed him the coffee his heart was beating faster against his chest, he fought it, He wanted to ask something, “Uh, would you mind if I ask you something?”

He wanted to give himself a congratulatory pat on the back for not stuttering his way out of those words.

“No. Go ahead.” Mew muttered, sipping his coffee.

“Usually you go here at seven or nine in the evening. Why are you early today?” He wishes he didn’t sound too nosy.

Mew looked at him confused at first, “How did you know the exact-“ then he stopped and smiled brightly at Gulf as if he realized something, like a ray of sunshine, he lights the whole café with that enigmatic killer smile, “It’s my day off today and I wanted some coffee to relax.”

Gulf bit his lips and tried to hide the blush creeping his cheeks, everything Mew did make him blush, or no matter what he says, this wasn’t a surprised at all. “Oh, you came at the right café, really. We served the best coffee.” To be honest, that’s a stupid way of saying I just really am curious about you and I want you to stay longer here in the shop if you don’t mind but since I’m too shy and stupid, I wouldn’t ask you that. 

He heard Mew laughed, that was an absolute music in his ears. He mentally slapped himself, he’s becoming too cheesy and poetic.

“I always come at the right place.” Mew exclaimed, looking at Gulf, with now a slight smile flattered across his face. 

Gulf, of course, whipped and stupidly in love Gulf smiled back widely. “You should come here more often.” He said it too quietly, barely audible. So he thought Mew didn’t catch it.

“What were you saying?” 

“Huh?” He play pretend. Dumbass. 

“You were saying something.” Mew insisted.

“No, I was…I was just saying-“ He stopped when the entrance door opened and the bell overhead chimed in, signaling that there were people who entered the café, “there are customers. Yeah, Customers.” Nice save. 

“Customers. Sure.” Mew muttered, chuckling a bit. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Ah, Yeah, My job.” Gulf replied, As much as he wanted for Mew to stay longer, this was the first time he wished he would just go, He’s so damn embarassed. 

He saw Mew turned around to make his way out but he also faced Gulf again and smirked. 

“Gulf?” Mew asked, called his name for the first time, not Gulfie but Gulf, period.

“Hmm?” Gulf hummed in question, a bit confused.

Mew smiled first, the smirk disappeared, then he answered, “You’re cute when you blush.” He finished.

 _Shit. Holy mother of cow._

Was the flirting? Or he was just being nice? Wait, what?

He was about to ask what was that about but then customers filled the counter and Mew already left.

  
S _hitshitshit_. 

That was a bit weird, blaring out a poem and complimenting him. Gulf didn’t want to think that Mew was flirting with him but he was a bit sure that Mew knew.

Mew definitely knew Gulf's huge crush on him.

“Fuck,” Gulf whispered to himself, “I think he knows.”

* * *

It had been two weeks since he last saw Mew. 

Was he busy? 

“Of course he is, you dumb.” Gulf muttered to himself, “He’s a professor.” 

It’s kind of sad actually. He just wished that Mew was doing good and would show up again because honestly he missed the man. 

And he’s really going nuts – he liked this man too much and he barely even knew him.

* * *

"Are you still having wet dreams about a certain guy?” 

Mild's voice rang into Gulf's ears, He tried not to give his full attention to his friend because he knew all too well to himself that he was just in one of those moods where he wanted to tease him or annoy the hell out of him. He did not turn around to look at him though, he’s busy scrolling down his Instagram feed, smiling at some funny memes he had come across to.

The smell of roasted coffee flows through his nostrils as he twiddled his other hand against the counter, settling away his eyes from his phone and wanders them around the coffee shop he has been working for three months. His mouth broke into a smile as he remembered that today is Thursday which meant that the shop will not be pack in like any other days. There weren’t much people inside, just three college students sitting at the back and a couple few inches away from the entrance.

“Mew is coming here.” Mild mumbled again, making Gulf quickly put his phone back on his pocket faster than the lighting bolt as he straightened his clothes properly. He looked at the door with a prettiest smile he could ever pull of, the one where he thinks he really looked good and exclusive for one person only. But then it was soon gone when his eyes landed on nothing but the plain glass door.

He heard a little chuckle behind him, Gulf turned around and as soon as he had seen Mild trying his best not to laugh but actually failed when his bottom lip trembled, he glared and shoot daggers at his friend. 

Mild could really be incredulously annoying sometimes.

“That’s not funny, asshole.” Gulf tried to keep the venom in his voice but there was a scowl written on his face already. 

He hadn’t seen Mew for two weeks and a day now.

Mild gave him a half smirk, which made him narrow his eyes in suspicion. He knew that smirk, like he was trying to tease Gulf even more than he probably should.

“Because you're so busy with your phone and ignoring real human being.” 

Gulf rolled his eyes, leaning his back against the counter, “I was scrolling down my Instagram account because it had been awhile since I open that app. Might as well visit it once in awhile.” 

“Hmm,” Mild says nodding his head, then he smirks again, “Or you’re just stalking Mew?” 

“Shut up, Mild.” Gulf muttered, sounding a bit loud and earned some pair of eyes on him, he shyly bowed his head down as he mumbled sorry to them then turned his attention to his friend again, “I wasn’t stalking him and I don’t even know his account.”

“Alright, Gulf. I heard you.” Mild laughed, “You’re gushing over him for almost two months now. I thought you were moving on? Was talking about him everyday part of your moving on method?”

Gulf actually pouted at that and a long shuddering sigh escaped his lips. It would be easier to move on and keep moving forward when what he’s feeling is just an infatuation but it was certainly not just like that. He likes Mew a lot.

He couldn’t even look at the guy’s eyes for too long because it would just freaking makes him blush.

Mew was incredibly handsome, with his intense eyes, broad shoulders, firm chest, big veiny hands. He is ethereal and Gulf couldn’t believe his beauty. It’s just out of this world. Whenever Mew would come at the café wearing his usual button up polo, rolled up into his elbow that sketched his shoulders perfectly and his size and presence reeked of strength and confidence. Gulf always feels his heart would jump out of his chest, managing to disorient him and gives him mush in the inside.

He likes him a lot, and life is often disappointing sometimes. It’s fucking unfair. He knew already where he would stand with Mew, he’s out of his league. He had accepted that cruel reality already. 

Mew would never like someone like him because he’s just an ordinary human being struggling to earn money even if he had finished college almost three months ago. There’s nothing going on much for his life other than serving coffee to customers. In comparison to the man he’s head over heels for, Mew was perfect.  
  
He's probably in love with someone who’s too difficult to reach. It’s like Gulf was the land and Mew was the heaven. Completely different worlds but collided into each other but there’s no way in the world would actually fall for each other. It’s one sided love. That’s the cruel reality.

“Whatever, asshole.” 

“But do you miss him? We haven’t seen him for two weeks now.” 

“Maybe he’s just busy.”

“You didn’t answer the question, though.” Mild said, chuckling.

Gulf just gave him the middle finger and waved Mild off.

There had been a silence between them and Gulf went back at scrolling down on his Instagram again, putting his full attention to it as he tapped the heart button of a picture of a hat that he had been wanting, reminding himself that he's going to buy it when he has enough money for when the door had chimed in, signaling that there was someone who had just walked in the shop. 

Gulf stashed his phone inside his pocket and looking at the customer who had just made his way inside and he wasn’t actually ready to see the one and only Mew standing with all his mighty wearing his white polo with sleeves pushed up, dark jeans and hair slicked back too but with a kid. Gulf had locked eyes with him and there was a simultaneous sharp intake of breath from him, but that doesn’t matter because Mew was carrying a kid in his arms – who kind of looked like him. 

Gulf wasn’t sure if he was going to be happy about it, Is that Mew's son? He haven’t seen the kid before. He felt like a heavy brick had landed onto his shoulder. What if the kid is his son?

What if he hadn’t been here because he’s busy taking care of his son? Oh god.

“Hey, Gulf. Haven’t seen you in awhile.” Mew said.

_Yeah, I kind of miss you._

“Yeah, You were busy?” Gulf asked.

Mew nodded his head, “Yes. I had so much on my plate the last two weeks.” He exclaimed, “Can I have my usual Americano?” His voice echoed through his ears and the kid in his arms was playing with his hair. 

Gulf flashed him a smile, nodding his head as Mew gave his payment. He felt a little bit tingle in his body when he'd felt his fingers brushed into Mew. _Fuck_ , He feels like he's in a movie.

So much for thinking about moving on. 

He saw Mew turned his back and ready to take his usual seat at the back when he'd momentarily turned around again and look at Gulf then he speaks. 

“I'll have muffin too for him.” He muttered, looking at the kid in his arms. 

Gulf nodded his head, just kind of glad that the nerves radiating from him was dissipating somewhat. He heard the kid giggled about something and Gulf at stared him. 

“Your son is cute. He's like a little ball of sunshine.” Gulf suddenly blurted out, he didn't plan it, it just came out of his stupid mouth. He really tended to do some stupid things that he might regret later. But whatever, it's already done and it's not like he still has the chance to take those words back. 

It's a stupid idea to even open his mouth in the first place.

Mew laughed, and Gulf just fucking wanted to record it if he has the chance and make it as his ring tone for the rest of his life. 

“The second statement of yours was right but the first wasn't.” Mew started, Did Gulf heard it right? “He's my nephew.” 

He nearly jumped to his feet and cry in happiness because the really cute kid is not his son. 

“Really?” His tone came out too happy, and his eyes light up. “I mean, I thought he was your son because you two have some resemblance.”

Mew chuckled, “He's my sister's son.” 

“Oh, What is his name?” Gulf asked.

“I'm Elijah!” The kid said as he giggled, smiling brightly at Gulf and he smiled. He’s cute just like his uncle.

“Hi, Elijah. How old are you?” Gulf asked, wanting to have start a good conversation with Mew's nephew. 

Elijah didn't answer him instead he raised his five fingers. 

“Oh, you're five? That's nice.” 

Gulf then darted his attention to Mew who was looking at him, smiling. His stupid handsome face was smiling at him.

“I, uh, gonna get your order.” Gulf muttered, suddenly feeling all shy again but really it was all just because of Mew's stares. 

_Jesus, Give me a break, please._

“Yeah, sure.” Mew muttered. Flashing him a small smile and carried his nephew at the back of the shop where he usually sit. 

"Mild, Chocolate muffin, please." Gulf said as he began to start preparing for Mew's coffee. 

He heard Mild mumbled an okay, and Gulf started pouring the coffee into a mug. When he's done, he rested it on the counter first and waits for the muffin to arrive. 

Gulf stared at Mew's back, the man was busy playing with his nephew and the latter was giggling at his uncle's antics. It made him smile, He's sure that Mew would really be a good father and a great husband to whoever he’s going to end up with. It made Gulf sighed, Sometimes, He really loved torturing himself and making himself drowned in sadness when he’s thinking about that. He wanted to be that someone so bad but there’s no chance it would happen. 

“Here you go.” Mild uttered, sliding the tray towards Gulf.

“Thanks.” Gulf says, putting Mew's coffee into the tray and ready to serve them when Mild had decided to make fun of him again. 

“Oh, Your prince charming is here.” He claimed, smirking.

“I’m really gonna get your intestines out of your stomach and shove them up your ass.” He said, rolling his eyes and turned to walked at Mew's table. When he reached it, Gulf placed the cup of coffee and muffin in front of the two.

“Thank you.” Mew mumbled, looking up at him as he gives Gulf a smile.

Gulf nodded his head, mentally squealing because Mew's smiling at him again, It's just so stupid.

Gulf is stupid and pathetic.

He stayed for like ten seconds there, just standing in front of them and Mew was staring at him in confusion, when Gulf gets himself together and starting to realize that he really had looked dumb because he was standing with a tray in his hand, just looking at Mew, being fascinated by his existence. 

Gulf laughed awkwardly, pretending that it didn't happen. 

"Uh, Just tell us if you still want something." Gulf said, ready to leave to save his ass, it's freaking embarrassing.   
  
“Sure,” Mew mumbled, “And Gulf?” 

Gulf raised a brow, “Yes?” 

Mew gave him a handsome smile first before speaking, “I kind of missed this coffee too.” He said.

_How about me? I missed you._

“”Ah,” Gulf said, “You should come again more often then.” 

“I will.” 

Gulf was about to say something when Elijah started playing his uncle's hair once again and Gulf left and went back to the counter.

He rested his arms on the counter, putting his chin on top of his palm as he watched Mew playing with Elijah and tried not to coo at the sight of them but it was hard when Mew was trying to make funny faces and his nephew was laughing at him hysterically.

It took awhile when there was another two customers piling up at the counter and Gulf was making their orders and walked to their tables that was beside Mew. When he placed their orders, he bowed his head and in his peripheral vision he saw Mew was talking with someone on his phone.

It took ten minutes when Mew finally stood up from the chair, grabbing his nephew's little hands carefully.

“He’s leaving already?” Mild's voice came and he slides next to Gulf and the latter looked at him.

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

He narrowed his eyes on Mew again, then his face suddenly changed, he looked stressed and had a full unsmiling mouth, Mew started walking towards the counter again. 

“Can I have another muffin again? Elijah likes it.” Mew said as he started fishing out his wallet and put the cash on the counter. 

Gulf nodded his head and Mild squinted to get the chocolate muffin Mew had ordered. 

“Here's your change.” Gulf claimed, handling Mew his change. 

Mew grabbed it from his palm, and he's back at texting someone on his phone again and Elijah just stood there beside him. Mew was lucky that there's no other customers in the line because he's basically in front of the counter as he waited for the muffin. 

“Uncle, Where's mom?” He heard Elijah asked, shaking Mew's legs. 

“She's at work, bub. She needs to do something, You're going to stay at uncle's house for two days, yeah?” Mew said looking down at his nephew and Elijah nodded his head, cutely. 

Mild slides in beside Gulf again, and placed the chocolate muffin on the counter. “Here you go.”

Mew looked up and mumbled a thank you then his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

“Yeah, yeah, I know Jom. I’m going to find someone who can watch him tomorrow.”

Then someone mumbled something on the other line Gulf couldn’t quite catch.

“You look stressed, Phi.” Mild claimed, looking over Mew and his tone was too friendly as if they knew each other and talk everyday. Gulf settled his eyes on Mew's worry ones.

Then someone mumbles something on the other line Gulf couldn't quite catch. 

“Yeah, a bit. I need someone who can watch Elijah tomorrow.” 

“Why?” Mild asked.

Mew sighed, “My sister has a business trip for two days but I also need to be at the University. So I’m going to try and find a baby sitter.”

“I can watch him!” Gulf suddenly blurted out, eyes widening in shock as he’d finally came to realization of what he just said, he bit his bottom lip and suddenly blushed.  
He's embarrassing. 

“Right, Gulf has his day off tomorrow. He can go and watch your nephew.” Mild exclaimed, nodding his head ad he pointed to Gulf, “And he’s not really busy and he’s good with kids. You can trust him.”

“Really?” Mew asked, and Elijah was already tugging on his pants, wanting to leave. 

Mew sounded hopeful and Gulf didn’t want to turn him down when Mew was already giving him hi stupid sexy smile.

Gulf turned to Mild for three seconds and his best friend was giving him a knowing look, the look of this is your fucking chance Gulf, grab the opportunity while it was knocking on your door.

Gulf swallowed his throat as he slowly nodded his head as a way of saying yes to Mew. “Yeah, It's fine with me.” 

“Thank you, Gulf. You're a life saver.” Mew muttered, “Can I have your number so I can text you my address? Don’t worry my condo is not too far from here.” 

Gulf couldn't force something out of his mouth because he's too busy processing his decisions in life, if he's really making a right choice out of this. He just knew that he let out an absentminded nod. 

“Here's Gulf’s number, Mew. I think his mind right now is out of this world to even give you his number.” Mild said chuckling as he pressed a small paper into Mew's palm. 

“Thanks, I'll text you the address later, Gulf.” And then Mew was already making his way out with Elijah. 

As soon as Mew left, Gulf took a long deep breathe as he turned to look at Mild who was already smirking at him. 

“What am I doing with my life, Mild?” 

Mild cackled, “I don't know. But I'm sure moving on from Mew is not part of it.” 

Gulf sighed, He's doomed.

* * *

"Make yourself comfortable, Gulf..” Those were the words Mew uttered when Gulf arrived at his house, and the older man led him to the living room and he found Elijah laying on the sofa, being just adorable that he is as he was playing something on the IPod.

It took him awhile to answer though, He's busy gaping Mew, “Yeah, Thank you.” He mumbled.

“I'll be back by 7 in the evening. Help yourself and if you get hungry just get something on the fridge, I won't mind.” Mew claimed, the smile on his face was still there and Gulf had to bite his lower lip to keep his lips from smiling too much, He shouldn't be too obvious. “Thank you so much, Gulf. When I told you that you're really a life saver, I meant it.” He continued as he took one step forward to get closer to him. And Mew sniffed, Mew's perfume was too strong and he smelled so fucking good and- “Gulf, Are you okay?” 

He finally snapped out of his dream world as he laughs awkwardly and nodded his head, “Uh, Yeah, I'm sorry. I understand.” Gosh, Mew always left Gulf a stuttering mess, whatever he does.

Mew smiled, “You sure?” 

Gulf nodded his head.

“You know,” Mew had begun, he’s looking at Gulf intensely, “You are…” He said but he didn’t finish, and he looked as if he’s trying to find the right words to say, then he laughed to himself, “Never mind. I can’t find the right word to describe it.” 

“Huh?” Gulf said, dumbfounded.

Mew just chuckled again, “l’ll tell you when I think of a right word.” 

Evens though he’s confused, Gulf just nodded his head again.

Mew then turned his head to look at his nephew who was busy playing something on his gadget and of course Gulf stared at his back, Mew really, really, really got a good and well defined body, broad shoulder and big hands, legs were long although Gulf was a bit taller than him – but his body was nothing compared to Mew, Gulf wasn’t that thin but he wasn’t that buff either, he didn’t have much those muscles on his shoulder like Mew and didn’t have a six pack abs (Don’t judge him, He just really think that Mew has six packs.) 

“Eli, Uncle's leaving.” Mew called out for his nephew, and Elijah finally lifted his head to look at his uncle as he put the gadget down on the couch and ran towards Mew.

“Uncle, You promised you're going to buy me legos, right?” Elijah asked as Mew kneeled down and nodded his head.

“Of course, I'll bring legos when I get home, yeah?” Mew said, planting a kiss on his nephew's forehead and Gulf just watched them as he cooed at the sight, Mew with kids was a blessing to look at.

Maybe I should really start planning the names of our future babies. 

Gulf laughed quietly, too good to be true.

“See you later, champ. Uncle Gulf here will watch you just for today, okay? And I'll be back later.” 

Uncle Gulf. That sounds so pleasing.

Elijah giggled as he leaned upwards to press a sloppy kiss to Mew's cheeks. “Be good to him, alright?” 

“Yes, uncle.” 

This time, Mew stood up from his kneeling position on the floor and turned to look at Gulf. “Thank you again, Gulf.”

“No worries, I'm glad to help.” Gulf replied and as soon as he did, Mew gave Elijah a wave and started walking towards the door, and left. 

He noticed that Elijah was just standing there and looking up at him, “What do you wanna do, Eli?” He asked softly as he led the kid towards the living room. 

“I want to watch toy story. Can we, Uncle Gulf?” Elijah suggested.

“Sure, I'll put your toy story then.” Gulf said, grabbing the CD from the table and put it on the player, and pressed play, When it started playing, the kid had already made himself comfortable on the couch, eyes glued on the console television. 

“Do you want something to eat?” He asked as he sat next to Elijah, swarming the small boy with the pillows. He figured that the kid must be hungry or wanted to eat something since he's watching a movie and really, He didn’t know what to do since he's not really into cartoons. 

Gulf's eyes light up and he gave Gulf a wide grin, “Chocopies, please?” He pleaded with a pout on his lips and Gulf had to look at the kid wearily, lifting his brow.

“Does your uncle allows you to eat that?” He inquired.

Elijah nodded his head almost instantly, “Yeep, It's mine and uncle's secret. We don't tell mom.” 

“Alright, Stay here and I'll get them.” Gulf said as he walked into the kitchen. Giving the boy some sweets wouldn't be that harmful so as soon as he was in the kitchen, He wandered his eyes around and his eyes settled on top of the fridge and grabbed a box of chocopies and carried it towards the couch and sat down smiling at the kid. “I got you your chocopies.” 

Elijah darted his attention on Gulf's hands with his chocopies and beamed cutely at him, “Thank you, Uncle Gulf.” 

Gulf smiled as he leaned his back on the sofa and Elijah cuddled up with him, The kid's attention was only on his food and not really on the movie and he found it quite adorable, really. 

He couldn't help but wandered his eyes around the house because he didn't really get the chance to check it awhile ago because of Mew as the older man was actually more entertaining to watch than anything. Gulf noticed that there were really a lot of paintings hanging on the walls. Then his eyes settled on the picture frames on top of the table, There are three frames standing there, One with Mew and his parents and sister Gulf figured. The second one was only Mew himself with a cute Pomeranian dog. The third one was a picture of Elijah, and he smiled, Mew must be really a family centered guy just what Gulf likes about a man. 

Mew was such an ideal man, More specifically, Gulf's ideal man. Then his mind wondered again about Mew's love life, Is he dating someone right now? Gulf looked down at the kid who was busy munching his chocopies than watching the movie and he bit his lower lip, Should he ask the kid?

Damn, that speaks volume about how desperate he was to know. And maybe just maybe Elijah knew something, He will just ask, nothing could go wrong right?

“Eli?” Gulf said, clearing his throat looking down at the kid, the latter lifted his gaze at him, “Is your..” He stopped for a second, Gulf, Are you really going to ask a kid about his uncle’s love life? You're fucking ridiculous. But, It's now or never. “Is your uncle seeing someone?” 

Elijah's faced turned into a confused one, “Seeing someone? I think he's seeing his students right now.” For a kid, He's straightforward but okay he didn't understand what he meant about seeing someone, Maybe he needs to use more coherent word. 

“I mean, Does your uncle has a girlfriend?” Gulf asked. 

“Oh!” Elijah said, “Yes, Uncle has a girlfriend, Jes! That's his girlfriend's name.” He finished and Gulf felt like his heart ached a bit about a newly found information and his face turned really disappointed. He shouldn't have asked, damn. “But, I don't like her.” 

Gulf lifted his brow at the kid's confession, “Why? Why don't you like her?” He was confused with really curious about the girlfriend. How lucky she was. Very lucky woman, indeed.

“Because she has scary eyes and she doesn’t like chopper.” 

“Who’s chopper?” 

“Our dog.” 

“Oh.”

Gulf didn’t ask anymore questions, that girlfriend information was enough. 

So he doesn’t have a chance also maybe Mew is straight.

When the movie ended, Gulf checked his phone and it was already 4 on and next thing he knew Elijah was running around the living room and Gulf groaned at himself, he shouldn’t have fed him chocolates when he knew the kid would be real hyper and cheerful.

“El! Get back here!” Gulf softly yelled and the kid was still running around the living room giggling and wobbled away, _I should really never be with children_. He groaned as he looked around for the five year old. 

“Uncle Gulf!” Gulf jumped in surprise as he spotted Elijah peeking out from the corner of the couch , Gulf laughed at how cute Elijah really looked. Gladly, the kid put himself on the sofa and Gulf figured that he already got tired and the sugar rush was coming off.

“Do you want to cuddle, Eli?” Gulf asked as he takes a sit next to the kid on the couch. 

“Yes!” He cheered, “Uncle loves cuddling with me also.”

* * *

"So how was the date with your man?” Mild asked leaning on the counter as he smirked, his friend really had the time to gossip early in the morning when Gulf had a lot of things in his mind.

Gulf rolled an eye, wiping the counter, “I had a date with his nephew, Mild.” He mumbled, “Stop talking about him because I’m really going to move on because I found out that he already is dating someone.”

Mild had his eyebrow slightly quirked, and he looked like he didn’t believe his friend, “How did you know and how sure are you?”

“I asked Elijah, okay?” He said and heard Mild laughed at his desperation last night, “Don’t judge. I was really curious.”

“He’s a kid, Gulf. Maybe he was talking about Mew's girl friend.” Mild said, tucking a pen behind his ear. “You’ll never know unless you ask him about it.

“I'm not going to ask, Mild. He might think I like him.”

“And that you do like him, dipshit.”

Gulf groaned loudly as he narrowed his eyes at his friend, A little bit thankful that there's no customer yet. “I know. But I have to get over him.” He said, scrubbing the counter vigorously.

“Whatever, Gulf.” He said, “Getting over him when you didn’t even date him in the first place?” 

Okay, He had enough of Mild, Gulf threw the rag straight to Mild's face and glared at him. “I’m done with your teasing, asshole!” He said.

“Watch the face, I got a date with Boat!” Mild said, prying the rag off of his face.

“You've been telling me that since last night. Kindly shut your mouth now.” 

“Oops, Your prince charming is already here and very early.” Mild said and Gulf wanted to elbow his friend but he night do later because Mew was already approaching the counter, Gulf noticed that he wasn’t wearing his usual clothes – and when he says usual, he meant polo shirt and slacks – instead he was just wearing a white shirt and black jeans and still looked like a model.

“Hey, Mew! You’re early?” Mild was the one who spoke first.

Mew reached the counter and smiled, “Yeah, I had to. I went here to see someone.” 

Gulf nodded, went to see someone? Maybe the girlfriend Elijah was talking about? 

Gulf didn’t think he'd want to see that.

“Oh, See who?” Mild asked, God, His friend sometimes was so stupid. 

Mew cackled and smile after, “You know just someone.” 

Gulf pinched Mild's side so he would stop asking questions that would hurt Gulf even more. And his friend just glared at him.

“Your order?” Gulf asked, looking at Mew.

Mew raised a brow, “No good morning?” 

Now, Gulf was the one who raised a brow in question, “Huh?” He asked, then he chuckled a bit, Yeah, he would usually greet Mew with a good morning, “Well, uhm, Good morning Sir, What would you like to order?” 

Mew laughed, “Americano, please.”

When he said that – Gulf nodded his head and turned around. 

“Come on, Gulf. Maybe you’re the one he wanted to see.” Mild whispered to his side. 

“Don't be too ridiculous, Mild. That’s definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, not me. He has a girlfriend just so you know.” 

“Well, you’re not sure about that.” 

Gulf just ignored his comment and just made Mew's coffee.

* * *

Mew stayed at the café for approximately forty minutes and he didn’t look like he was waiting for someone because he was completely enjoying his coffee as he read a book. 

Then he stood up, looked like he’s going out now but Mild had other plans as he called for Mew, “Hey, Mew. I have a question, is that alright?” He said and Gulf almost jumped to his feet when he heard Mild spoke and slides next to him on the counter. 

“Sure, What is it?” Mew asked and reached the counter.

“I'm actually asking on behalf of a friend,” Mild said, Gulf had a bad feeling about this, “Are you perhaps dating someone?” 

“Fuck you, Mild.” Gulf whispered and he did it, He hit Mild lightly right on his stomach using his elbows. He's really going to kill his friend later. 

He nervously looked at Mew and the man had a confused looked on his face with his eyebrows furrowed together and was looking at Mild. Mew pursed his lips and opened his mouth to speak, “Who is this friend you were talking about?” 

“He goes with the name-" 

  
“He?” Mew inquired, cutting Mild off.

Gulf wanted to squint off, was Mild really trying to embarrass him in front of Mew? Or was he trying to confess for Gulf? Last time he checked, he didn’t have a spokesperson.

Mild laughed, “Yes. He is a he. Come on, I think you’re aware that there were really guys and girls gushing over you.”

Mew laughed and shook his head, “Don’t sorry, I’m not weirded out by it. It’s okay.” He muttered, “I’m not dating anyone right now.”

Wait, what? 

What about Elijah said? That Jes girl? 

“You’re not dating someone?” Gulf was the one who asked, confused.

“Yeah,” Mew muttered, “I’m planning to ask someone out soon, I’m just looking for the right timing, though.” He said, then he smiled at Gulf.

“Ah,” Gulf responded, Well, He's not taken at the moment but he was planning to ask someone out soon so there’s really no flicker of hope for Gulf.

Mew was about to say something again when there were already two people pilling up at the counter and he bid his goodbye to them. He had managed to serve the two customers their coffees and cupcakes and when he's back at the counter, He hit Mild on the head. 

“What were you thinking?” Gulf growled and glared. 

“Hey, chill.” Mild said, “I was trying to help you and see, he said it himself. He's not dating anyone.”

“Then who the hell is Jes?” Gulf mumbled.

“Maybe he’s just a girl friend, Gulf.” 

“But whatever, He said he’s planning to ask someone out soon.” Gulf sighed sadly.

“Maybe that’s you he was talking about.” Mild said, wiggling his eyebrows.

That’s impossible, Gulf wasn’t even sure if he’s straight or what.

“Are you crazy and hit your head somewhere?” 

Mild laughed, “I’m just saying maybe, Gulf.” 

Gulf rolled an eye. 

He wished for that but that’s just completely impossible.

* * *

Mew seemed to come at the café everyday, and even earlier than nine in the evening.

Mew would talk to him and would become poetic, he would always say things about Dickinson's poems and Gulf – stupidly, whipped, in love – would just smile.

It became a habit, Mew would blare poems and Gulf would smile and stare at him like a love sick puppy that he was.

One time, It was almost closing time, 9:08 in the evening to be exact, Gulf and Mild were wiping the tables when the bell overhead chimed in, turning both of their heads to be met by a smiling Mew.

The both of them were bewildered, not really expecting someone at this hour. Hell, They were about to close the shop.

Before he could even speak, Mild beats him to it, “Mew, You're a bit late. We’re about to close.”

Mew smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t answer, he just walked toward Gulf.

“Uh,” Mew started, he’s few inches away from Gulf, then he smiled, “I just want to give this to Gulf.” He said, then he handed Gulf a book, the latter didn’t have any idea what was it all about.

For him? 

“What’s this?” Gulf asked, turning his gaze down to the book and there, the title, Collection of Dickinson's poems.

“Its full of her poems. I just think you might like it?” It came out of as a question, Mew was still looking embarrassed and shy. Damn, Wasn’t he so cute and handsome at the same time?

_And I fucking love it._

“Wow,” Gulf said, more to himself actually, he felt his cheeks turning into crimson, What the hell was this? Was he just being nice or he was giving him signs? Mix signals? Gulf didn’t even know what to think about the gesture. He looked confused yet there were butterflies inside his stomach fighting their way out, “Thank you. I'll make sure to read them.” Then he lifted his gaze to the older man in front of him.

He couldn’t help but to think about the effort Mew had put into this. Coming into their café this late just to give Gulf a book. Shit, He’s never been in love with someone like this – he’s in love with this ridiculously handsome man came in and ruined Gulf's life in a good way, of course.

Both of them stared into each other’s eye, daring not to speak, both shy to even start another concern, and didn’t realize that Mild was standing beside Gulf who cleared his throat.

“Love is really in the air. I can feel it.” He said as he whistled in the air. Gulf threw him a muttered.

“So,” Mew said, “I hope you’ll enjoy her poems just like I did.” 

“I’m sure of it.” Gulf muttered, he felt his cheeks aching for smiling too much.

“Then, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Mew said.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m just here you know.” Gulf said, _Really, Gulf, Really? That’s how you respond?_

Mew nodded his head, “I should get going. It’s late.” He muttered, then he looked at his watch on his wrist, lifting his gaze to meet Gulf's eyes, “Have fun reading the book.” He smiled, he looked so devilishly handsome, then he bid his goodbye to Mild too and went out of the café.

Mild laughed, “Jesus Christ, You two are hopeless romantics.” 

Gulf turned to him, “What?” 

“You know, I thought I was watching a romantic movie when you two were staring at each other.” Mild said, cackling, “Mew likes you.” 

Gulf huffed, “Don’t be ridiculous, Mild.” 

Mild rolled his eyes, “Mama Traipipattanapong didn’t raise you to be this oblivious and dumb, Gulf. He was so obvious about it and you were still oblivious. Seriously, Just get married and have babies!” 

Gulf this time was the one who rolled his eyes, holding the book tightly in his hands and smiled sadly, “Don’t be ridiculous, Mild. He's just really nice and he will never like someone like me so shut up.” 

Mild groaned, “Jesus, Help me put some sense into my friend's head because he’s loosing some of his brain cells right now.”

* * *

As time went by, Mew comes at the café with bunch of papers in his hands everyday. Sometimes, he would spread it out across two tables because he had so much of it. He also had his laptop with him, and seemed to be enjoying the ambiance of the café in which Gulf wasn’t complaining at all. 

Mew could occupy the tables if he wanted.

Today when Mew came barging at the café, He wasn’t alone. He was with a woman, a pretty one. Maybe that's Jes – the one Elijah was talking about. Or the one he’s planning to ask out.

“Seriously,” Mild drawled, wiping out a glass mug, “Why don’t you just ask him if that woman is his girlfriend?” 

“Are you crazy?” Gulf snorted.

“You like him and he likes you too. I swear to God.” Mild put the glass down, “He gave you a book, he would blare poems to you every single fucking day, he seemed to like it in here because of you. He would smile at you always. He would always look at you fondly whenever you weren’t looking and I witnessed all of it.”

“Stop fucking with me Mild, That’s not funny at all.” 

Mild rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, “I’m not fucking with you!” He started, “I swear to God, Gulf. I'll bet one hundred baht for this. He likes you too.” 

Gulf snorted, “Why would he like me?” 

“What?”

“Why he would he like me? Mild, Have you seen the woman he was with? She’s a fucking goddess and we don’t even know if he’s straight or not.” Gulf claimed, making a point. Mild didn’t even make sense. Mew would never like him. Maybe as a friend, he would. 

“He’s bisexual.” Mild stated, He sounded so confident. 

“And how did you know?” 

“He told me.” Mild said, What? Gulf was now confused. How in the world? “Ask him if that's his girlfriend or Saint and I would start playing match maker.” Mild said, and Gulf went okay. 

Mild slipped the mug into his hands with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face because he knew he got Gulf, and before Gulf could figure a way out of it – Mild was already asking the customer about her order.

Mew and the woman he was with ordered two coffees and two croissant and while Gulf was thinking a lot of things on the way over to Mew’s table, the last thing he wanted to think about was how much he despised the way Mew was laughing and smiling so much about whatever the woman said. 

It’s kind of annoying.

“Uh, Here’s your coffee,” Gulf somehow managed to say, and Mew looked up and beamed at Gulf.

“Thank you, Gulf.” 

“Gulf?” The said and smiled, Yeah, What about it? “So you’re the Gulf? Phi Mew talked about you.”

Gulf blushed, Mew talked about him?

“Jom,” Mew started sternly, Jom, he heard that name before.

“What? Why?” Jom said, laughing, “It’s true, though.” 

Before Mew could answer, a phone laying on the table rang and Jom stood up from her chair and excused herself, “I have to answer this call. I'll be right back.” She said, waving her phone.

Now, Gulf felt the awkwardness, and it was terrible. Then, before he could top himself, he had to say something.

“She’s very pretty. Is she the one you’re planning to ask out?” Gulf asked.

Mew looked more amused than surprised as he heard the younger's question, He smiled softly, “Jom is my younger sister, Gulf. She’s Elijah's mother.” 

_Oh my God._

_So damn embarrassing._

_That’s why the name was familiar._

Gulf blushed and tried to say something back, but then his heart stared beating faster, and he felt so embarrassed. 

“How about you, Gulf?” Mew asked, sipping his coffee and put the cup down on the table after.

“What about me?” Gulf asked in confusion.  
  
“Are you seeing someone?” Mew asked again, eyes gazing at Gulf. 

_I am not seeing someone, I'm single and ready for you._ That’s what he really wanted to say but of course he wouldn’t say that. “Uh, No, I don't have a boyfriend.” He replied, he wanted to be specific.

Mew smiled at that, “That’s good to hear.” 

“Ye-“ Gulf stopped, What? Good to hear?

Before he could ask Mew again, Jom came to the table. 

“Nice to meet you Gulf, by the way. Finally, I’ve got to see you.” Jom muttered, pulling the chair and sat down, she smiled at him and Gulf did the same.

“Just tell us if you need something. Enjoy the coffee.” Gulf said, before he turned he around, He looked at Mew who was already looking at him with a smile. 

Gulf slipped back to the kitchen, face was blushing and heart thumping out of his chest, Mild grabbed his arms as he tried to slink by. “What happened? What did he say?” 

Gulf bit his lip and looked at his friend, “The woman is his sister.” 

Mild nodded, “Okay, but why do you look like as if you’re about to pass out?” 

“Well,” Gulf started again, “He asked me if I'm seeing someone and I said I don’t have a boyfriend then he told me that it was good,” Gulf breathes out, “Mild, What does it mean? I don’t want to assume things, Oh god, This is really horrible.” 

He heard his friend let out a laugh then he wrapped his arms around Gulf's shoulders, “You’re such an idiot. It just means he fucking likes you too and It was good that you’re not seeing someone.” 

“We can’t be so sure about that.” 

“Jesus, You are so fucking dumb and oblivious, I’m so tired. When was the last time you used your brain, G?”

“I don’t even remember.” 

Mild cracked laugh, “I’m sure he’s going to ask you out soon. I can’t wait for that to happen so you won’t look like a damn poor love sick puppy anymore.”

Gulf looked at Mild, sometimes, he thinks that Mild knew something but he wasn’t just saying anything about it.

* * *

The thing was, Mew didn’t come the next day, or the next, or the next next next, and Gulf felt hopelessly abandoned.

“And where you at?” Mild asked Mew when he showed up on Saturday, and Mew chuckled.

“I took a leave from University and went to Paris with my family.” Mew answered, “It’s good to know I was missed.”

Mild grunted in response.

“Missed isn’t the right word,” Mild replied, “Anyways, Do you speak french?’ 

“I speak just a little bit, you know, just common words.” Mew said then his gaze darted to Gulf at the register, “How are you, Gulf?” 

Before he could answer, Mild scoffed loudly, “I thought we’re already friends, Mew? Why ask Gulf only?” He said.

Mew chuckled, “I just have my favorites.” 

Gulf looked at him, confused. He had what? 

“Ah,” Mild smirked, “Okay. I see..” 

“I haven’t seen you in a week and your cheeks became really squishy. Glad you’re eating well.” The fuck? Was Mew really a good and smooth talker? Gulf was supposed to be mad because he didn’t show up in a week but of course it was nothing for Mew because they’re not dating and Mew never say he likes Gulf too, and besides, He spent his time with his family.

“Yeah,” Gulf only said and the next thing he knew, there’s another customer and Mew already took his seat at his usual spot.

Ten minutes had passed and there’s no customer in the line, Mew came over the counter and leaned over to look at Gulf, “Did I do something wrong?” He asked, and he looked so genuine, and so apologetic, and worried.

“None.” Gulf said honestly, “Why are you asking, Sir?” 

Mew threw him a look, “You’re mad. You called me sir, usually you would just call me by my name. And you didn’t smile at me, though.” 

Gulf sighed, “I’m just having a bad day and upset about something but it’s not about you so don’t worry.

Mew nodded his head in understanding, and looked at him with soft eyes, “Are you having a hard time here? And I’m sorry for asking I’m honestly concern.” He started, then he chuckled, “I’m too much of a bother, Aren’t I?”

Gulf shook his head immediately, Mew will never be a bother. It was just his mood was a bit off. “No, No, You’re not a bother.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Hundred percent.” 

Mew smiled at that. “Have you read the book I gave you?”

Shit, the book. He haven’t opened it yet, he just put it on his drawer. “Uh, I’m sorry but no. I was busy here in the café but don’t worry I’ll make sure to read it.” 

“It’s fine and I hope you get on the last page of the book.” Mew said, then he stood straight, putting his hands inside his pocket.

There's a brief pause, Mew’s eyes didn’t leave Gulf's face. “Give me your answer after you finish the book.” 

Gulf threw a confused look, his brow creased ever so slightly, “Answer?” 

Mew smiled and nodded his head, “Yeah. Your answer.” He said, “l’ll get going. Have a nice day, Gulf.”

Then Mew was out of the café, leaving him puzzled.

Maybe he should really read the book and whatever Mew was talking about, He’ll find out.

* * *

"What are you reading at one in the morning, G?” Saint asked, eyeing Gulf sprawled out on his bed with a book in his hands, eyes glued on the page, and his lips reading between the lines. 

“I can’t sleep,” He answered, brusquely because he wants to understand the poem he was reading and he wants to finish this book. Saint clasped his hands together.

“Maybe you’re too consumed with the thoughts of Mew that’s why you can’t sleep.”

Gulf frowned, “Yeah, but not in the way that you think.” He tried to go back to his book, _(Hope is the thing with feathers)_ he understand something about not losing hope, But Saint seemed determined to bother and talk to him. He bounced onto his bed. Sometimes, Gulf thinks he made a bad idea about sharing an apartment with this lad but then again it’s his bestfriend.

“Let me guess. Instead of thinking about Mew's broad shoulders, buff chest, handsome eyes, and chiseled jawline like usual, you’re thinking about his massive love for Emily Dickinson. And that’s why you’ve got this book in your hands, Am I right?” Saint asked, and Gulf kind of wanted to smack him in the face. Because that’s exactly what he's trying not to do and failing so miserably at.

“Gosh, Saint. Leave me alone and go back to sleep already.” He whined, but his best friend just shook his head and beamed at him.

“Mild told me that Mew likes you too.” Saint exclaimed, “Don’t you just love his smile? His voice? How much do you love your eyes again?”

Gulf finally let go of his book and rest on his side, buried hi face in his pillow, “So much.” 

“And how well do you think you could fit in his lap, again?” 

“So freaking well.”

“And isn’t he so handsome and attractive? He’s so smart, handsome, and soon to be yours?” Saint asked, and Gulf just groaned loudly.

“Everything but the soon to be mine part.”

And Saint just sighed.

* * *

"So have you seen Mister tall, dark and handsome today, my dear friend?” Mild called out from across the café.

Gulf rolled his eyes as he wipes the counter, “Will you just mind cleaning the tables so we can head home early?” He muttered, cleaning the counter vigorously, Gulf just want to go home and just lay down on his bed for one hundred fucking hours or just read the book of poems Mew gave him, so he can finish it and see what’s in that book Mew was implying.

“It’s Sunday tomorrow, Gulf. As far as I know, you don’t do much on Sundays.” 

“I just want to sleep.” 

“Or you just want to read that damn book?” Mild asked, pointing at the book on the table Gulf was reading earlier. “Haven’t you finished that? It’s been days.” 

“I haven’t. That’s why I want to head home early so I can finish it.” Gulf said, finally finishing the counter and slipped into the kitchen, Mild followed him. 

“What’s in that book and you were so engrossed with, anyways?” 

“The poems were lovely,” 

Mild gave him a look, and was about to say some stupid shit when Gulf ssh-ed him. “Whatever you want to say I want you to not say it, Thank you very much.” 

Mild snorted, “You don’t even know what I was about to say.”  
  
“You’re going to say something about Mew, though.” Gulf encountered, leaving Mild inside the kitchen and went back at the main to get his book from the table. 

“Nope, I was about to say that we should go to a club tonight but it seemed like you were fixated on that lately,” Mild claimed, nodding his head towards the book, “So I don’t want to bother you so maybe I should just call Saint and Boat, then?” 

Gulf smiled, He’s not in the mood to party, anyways. “Good. Bring Saint with you because whenever I read this book, he’s always trying to bother me.” 

“Okay, G. Just finish that book so you can party.” Mild said, letting out a loud chuckle.

Yeah, Gulf's definitely going to finish the book.

* * *

The only thing that served as a light to Gulf in the middle of the night of a cold weather was the lamp on his bed side table. He held the book tightly between his hands, He’s already 124th page of 150 pages when something caught his eyes on top of the page. It was a handwritten words written in a blank ink. 

His eyebrows furrowed together and met in the middle of his forehead, What do these words mean? 

_Tu es beau_. Those were the written words, He was sure that those words were French, but not really certain about the meaning. Then it hits him, These must be written by Mew, and he remembered him saying that he can speak french a bit. 

Gulf grabbed his phone from his bed side table, he went to tap Mew's number.

The both of them exchanged text messages for the past three days. Just Gulf asking about little things about the poems, and Mew would make jokes that would make Gulf smile. And that’s it. But, Gulf's happy, everything about Mew makes him happy. Mew could tell him about when was the last time he ate ice cream, or even nonsense things for hours, And Gulf would still listen. He would.

He started typing on his phone.

_What's the meaning of Tu es beau?_

But he deleted it, and typed something again.

_Tu es beau?_

Gulf shook his head, Nope. 

_Hi, Mew.. I just noticed that there are words written in 124th page which says Tu es beau. Can I ask what does it mean?_

He’s about to send it to him, But Gulf looked at the time, It’s already 2:03 in the morning and Mew was for sure already asleep and he won’t be getting any answers today. So he deleted it again, instead, He went to search those words on google. 

So dumb, Gulf. Why didn’t you think about that earlier? 

So he typed the word out and when he saw the meaning on the google translate, His jaw almost dropped. Really? 

Gulf bit his lower lip, Tu es beau means You’re beautiful. What is this? 

Was Mew solely referring to the poem? But it said 'you're 

Gulf's stomach filled with butterflies again and now he can’t stop himself from sending Mew a message. 

_Tu es beau? You’re beautiful?_

Then he clicked send, It’s now or never.

He waited for a miracle reply, He waited and waited for about ten minutes and when his phone vibrated, he almost jumped onto his feet. Gulf quickly raises his phone to see what’s on the message, And shit, Mew replied at 2:14 in the morning. Isn’t this amazing? 

_Mew_

_**So you’re now in 124 page?** _

Gulf's brow slightly creased.

_Gulf_   
**_Yes, How did you know?_ **

Not seconds later, he got another reply.

_Mew_   
**_Because I wrote that. And I mean it._ **

This time, Gulf sat up on his bed. Hands getting sweaty and he can hear the loud beating of his heart. This is happening, Yes, This is real. 

_Gulf_   
_**You meant what??** _

  
Gulf replied, He closed his eyes and held the phone on his chest as he waited for another reply. He felt like as if he was in the movie where the girl confessed to his crush that he liked him and waited for his reply. Then, he jumped in surprised when his phone beep. 

He looked at the screen of his phone. 

_Mew_

_**Remember when you were at my house and I didn’t finish what I was about to say? I told you I was going to think of a right word to describe it. I was about to say you’re cute but then that would be an understatement because you’re beyond cute, You’re beautiful. I’m serious. You’re really beautiful and sometimes you make me speechless**_.

Shitshitshitshit. 

Gulf almost screamed but he didn’t want to wake the neighbors in the middle of the night – but he wanted to scream so he buried his head on the pillow and screamed.

Mew said he’s beautiful and he meant it. Was he dreaming? This felt surreal.

His phone vibrates again, he thought he wasn’t ready for another message but his hand immediately opened the message and it was from Mew once again.

_Mew_

**_I hope you get to finish it today. Give me your answer, tomorrow? I’m going to sleep, Gulf. Goodnight._ **

Gulf smiled, his face was so red, he tapped on his keyboard and made a quick reply.

_**I’m still confused about the answer you’re talking about but I guess I’ll find out when I finish this book. Goodnight, Mew.** _

He sent it and put his phone back down. Everything was not sinking in just yet, Mew called him beautiful and he will framed the page of this book and displayed it on the wall or at the front door. Or wherever. Shit, This is real, He’s not dreaming anymore.

Gulf grabbed the book again, He stared at the written words for awhile and now he managed to get through the remaining pages. He’s in the borderline of sleeping when he finally got on the last page. 

He tried his hardest to blink his eyes open and stared at once again written words on the last page of the book and it said,

_I really really really like you, The moment I saw you at the café for the first time, I was invested, I tried not to stare at you too much that time so I left quickly, Weird? I don't know either. You were very pretty that day, and then I started coming at the café everyday because I wanted to see you._

_Let’s have a dinner tomorrow? Yes, I'm asking you on a date. Give me your answer tomorrow, please?_

And then that’s it, that’s it. Gulf lost his shit.

He read every word, every freaking words repeatedly and almost couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Mew was asking him out on a date, a freaking date! 

He couldn’t react, his heart was so full and he just can’t simply believe it.

“He wants to take me on a date?” He said to himself, “Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat asked me on a freaking date?” He muttered again, then he went over and read the words again, when he finished, he tried not to scream.

The ridiculously handsome and attractive man asked him on a date and he should tell his friends about this, He grabbed his phone and texted Mild.

_**Mew asked me out on a date, Mild!!!!** _

He got a reply in an instant from Mild.

_**I knew before you even knew.** _

_**What?** _

_**Dumbass, How many times did I tell you that he likes you? He told me he likes you! And I told him your birthday is on December 4, 1997, That’s why he wrote those french words in 124th page. Duh.** _

Gulf’s eyes almost fell out of it’s sockets. So this dumbass knew everything and didn’t tell him? The betrayal.

_**Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?!** _

_**Bitch??? I told you many times he likes you, but did you listen? Nah. Also, I stopped telling you because Mew asked me not to because it would ruin his goddamn cheesy confession through that book. Okay? I'm so happy for you, G. So now I’m going to sleep.** _

_**I just finished making out with Boat**_.

Gulf laughed.

 _ **You didn’t have to tell me that**_.

He’s going to smack Mild on the head for this.

* * *

Gulf arrived at the café at 2:01 in the afternoon – a bit late because he woke up late as he stayed up all night thinking about things, mostly, Mew and he was sure he would see him today.

When he was inside, he roamed his eyes around first and the first person he saw surprised him, Mew was talking to Mild and they were sitting by the window. His heart started beating faster again, Shit, they seemed serious and Gulf knew Mild – He knew that whatever he was saying to Mew right now sure would embarrass him later.

He counted five before walking over to where Mew and Mild where talking.

“Hi, Gulf.” Mew said as soon as he saw Gulf behind Mild, he suddenly stood up and reached a hand out to shake Gulf's, “I’m Mew Suppasit.” Okay? What is this? 

He kind of wanted to laugh because goddamn, Mew looked so cute.

“Gulf… Gulf Kanawut.” He said, he hoped he didn’t sound so awkward. 

“Jesus Christ, You two are not high schoolers anymore. You guys are both adults now. Come on, Just date and get married and have babies.” Mild said groaning, and Gulf's never wanted to smack him even more, “So when is the wedding?” Mild asked. Gulf wanted to hit him, there was an awkward silence that fell between the three of them until Mew chuckled.

“Depends on Gulf's answer.” Mew said, smiling.

The two waited for Gulf's answer but never came out, he was blushing red and nervous, eventually, Mild clapped his hands together. “You two should really talk.” Mild said before walking away.

“So I guess you’re done with the book. Can I get your answer now?” Mew asked, he was a bit nervous and it was obvious, It was the first time Gulf saw him like that. He was giving Gulf a dashing smile but a bit embarrassed too.

“Yeah, uhm,” Gulf answered, He’s fucking nervous. He sort of hoped the ground would just swallow him.

“Yeah, what?” Mew asked with unconcealed happiness and fondness. 

Gulf tried to fight his smile but failed miserably, his face turned redder, ears were also red from blushing, “Yeah, I mean, My answer is yes, obviously.” 

“Yes?” Mew asked, God, It was obvious but it looked like Mew was entertained to tease him or fuck with him. God, This man was a lot of things.

But this time, He would be brave about what he really felt, “Yeah, I mean it’s obvious that I’m kind of in love with you and I think you know?” Gulf asked, Mew didn’t say anything so he bit his lip, he blushed even more when he realized what he just said, “Oh God, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It was too soon. Shit, I’m sorry. Oh my god, This is so embarrassing.” 

Gulf wanted to just dig his own grave. 

Mew stood up from his chair and stepped forward, a little bit too close to Gulf. He sighed in fondness, “You’re so cute.” He said, chuckling, “Don’t worry, okay? I feel the same way. This may sound so stupid and probably extremely cliché but you’re the cute barista I crush on over the counter. Everything you do amazed me. You’re so pretty and sometimes I saw you blushing when I talked to you and that was really adorable.” 

Gulf smiled brightly, his full white teeth flashed, Mew's confession made him all giddy and this was real. He couldn’t say anything right now, mind clouded with the thoughts of Mew and how much he wanted to hug him. After all this time, He wasn’t the only one pinning, they were mutually pinning over each other.

“Oh,” Mew said, “About the book, I purposely bought it for you. And to tell you, I was also nervous about confessing and asking you out because I didn’t know if you’re seeing someone else already and glad I asked Mild about it.” 

Gulf chuckled, Mild, that fucker. “That little shit.” He whispered to himself, then he remembered something, “Wait, Who’s Jes?” 

Mew looked at him confused, “Jes? How did you know about her?” 

Gulf felt more embarrassed but it’s now or never – He would tell him the truth.

“Promise me you won’t laugh?” Gulf asked. 

Mew nodded his head.

“When I was baby sitting your nephew, I asked him if you have a girlfriend and he said your girlfriend was Jes.”

 _God_ , How embarrassing.

Mew on the other hand, tried not to laugh but he failed miserably when his lips trembled and chuckled, Gulf pouted. “You said you won’t laugh!” 

Mew continued laughing then stopped when Gulf glared at him, “Okay, I’m sorry. That was funny and cute at the same time but Gulf, Jes is my cat. I always tell Elijah that animals are people's friends. I told him Jes is our girl friend.” 

_What? What?_

_Fuck._

Gulf thought she was a freaking human but a cat? Seriously! He was jealous over a cat? Ju, his own cat, would probably disown him at this point.

“Oh God,” Gulf said, “I’m so embarrassed. I was jealous over a cat.” 

Mew laughed playfully, “It’s cute, though. And don’t worry, You don’t have to be jealous over anyone because you’re the only one I like. I’m also kind of in love with you.” 

Gulf snapped his head, He felt the universe playing tricks on him, this was surreal. Mew was kind of in love with him too and that alone fucked Gulf up in a good freaking way.

“Did you mean it?” 

“Of course. Why would I lie?” Mew asked, “And besides, I was growing sick of the counter getting between us. I was about to ask you out last month but I thought of giving you the book and why not used it to confess, Hmm?”

Gulf’s breathe hitches, So Mew's been planning to ask him out, the whole thing wasn’t one sided love like he had thought, and those things were sinking just now. “I love it.” 

Mew grabbed a hold of his hand, He gave an enigmatic smile, “So you said you’re kind of in love with me too. Does this mean I can take you out on a date tonight after your shift?” 

Gulf nodded, of course, of freaking course, “Yes. I would love too.” 

Mew beamed, “Good.” He roamed his eyes around the café, seeing that there were just few people, he smiled and muttered, “I want to kiss you right now but that wouldn’t be right considering I haven’t took you out on a date first.“ _Actually, It’s okay if you kiss me right now, Mew._ Mew trailed off, eyed gazing down to Gulf's heart shaped lips. 

Gulf laughed – although, there were butterflies dancing inside his stomach right now.

“What a gentleman.” He mumbled, “Wait, Don’t you have work today? Why are you here so early?” Gulf suddenly remembered and asked out of curiosity.

“I only have one class to teach which starts at 4 and ends at 7 pm and I really wanted to see you.” Mew muttered, smiling, still not letting go of Gulf's hand. 

“God, I really really really like you.” Gulf breathes, couldn’t help himself.

“Correction,” Mew said, “You’re kind of in love with me and I'm kind of in love with you too.”

Well, that’s obviously true or maybe he’s fully, incredibly and deeply in love with Mew now.

_**FIN.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave your reactions/comments! 😘❤ 
> 
> Hit me up on twitter too, let's be mutuals! @tabismew ❤


End file.
